Call to Power
by elgatoneun
Summary: Everyone is drawn to Tyler, not everybody is happy about that. Warning this is four way SLASH, meaning M/M relationships. Updated.
1. Prologue

Title: Call to Power, Prologue

Author: Elgatoneun

Pairing/Characters: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters.

Spoilers: The Covenant movie

Summary: Everyone is drawn to Tyler, not everybody is happy about that.

Author's Notes: Slash and Het, language, sexual situations, dark themes, read at your own risk.

_**Prologue**_

He opened his eyes blearily, trying to orient himself to his surroundings. His head was still groggy, caught in the final snatches of slumber and dream induced images. His back was cold, and he couldn't move his limbs. He fought against panic as he came fully awake. He was in the chamber, laid out horizontally on something firm, surrounded by his brothers.

"Uh, what's going on? Why can't I get up?" he asked hoarsely, his voice still rough from sleep. He yanked his arm, some invisible force kept his wrist firmly in position.

Caleb circled him like a predator, black eyes gleaming with anticipation. He felt a frisson of terrified anticipation and shame. He was naked, restrained by his ankles and wrists like a sacrificial offering.

"Okay, joke's over. This isn't funny anymore, guys. Let me go now." His voice came out pleading, just shy of begging.

"This wasn't funny to begin with Baby Boy. And we're not letting you go until you deliver what you promise." Caleb's voice was thick with lust.

Tyler searched out Reid frantically. The blond was staring at him, gaze unwavering, as if he couldn't bear to look away.

"Reid, help me!" Tyler sighed in relief as Reid started moving towards him. He shivered involuntarily as Caleb's hand trailed teasingly down his chest. Tyler could feel his face flame when his nipples hardened in response.

There were twin gasps from Pogue and Reid. His dread heightened as he realized both of them were moving towards him with the same intent fascination that mirrored Caleb. He struggled futilely against the invisible bonds that held him immobile. He was no match against Caleb's power and he knew it.

"Fuck!" he yelled in frustration as he twisted his body. He was out of breath, his body flushed with exertion.

"Caleb, maybe we should just let him – " Reid was cut off by the twin dark looks of the older boys. Both of their eyes were black with power.

"You're free to leave, more for me and Pogue. But don't tell me you don't want it. You want it so bad, you're practically choking on it." Caleb chuckled meanly as Pogue knelt down by the by their youngest member and leaned over to suck at the pale throat on offer.

Tyler moaned, "Please …"

Pogue kissed him, swallowing the rest of his words with the wet heat of his tongue. Tyler shivered in pleasure, eyes closing involuntarily. He felt his mouth opening, lips parting in invitation wanting more. God, so much more.

"That's it, baby, open up for me. I'm going to make you feel so good. We're going to make it so good for you." Pogue interspersed his whispered promises with light kisses along the line of his jaw, hands caressing the sensitive nape of his neck. Every touch sparked a blazing trail of want that spiraled out through his body.

Tyler opened his eyes when he felt the kisses stop. Pogue continued stroking his neck tenderly with shivery soft caresses. Caleb and Reid looked down at him; Reid's hands were tightly fisted by his side.

"Reid, please." His voice wavered, sounded husky with unanswered want.

The blond flexed his hands, opening his fists. Even from this vantage point, Tyler could see the crescent-shaped indentations that marked his palms. Reid shrugged helplessly.

"Stop fighting it Baby Boy. We're not going to hurt you. We're going to take care of you. Don't we always take care of you?" Pogue's words were gently delivered, designed to calm and soothe.

Reid nodded dazedly repeating the words, "Not going to hurt you. Never hurt you, just going to take care of you." Reid gazed hypnotically at Tyler's naked body, as if he were as helplessly ensnared in this situation as Tyler. He motioned for Pogue to move over and knelt down close to face Tyler. Reid kissed him lightly, almost reverently.

"Do you trust me, Tyler?" Reid asked intently.

"I don't understand. Why are you guys doing this to me?" He whined pathetically, none of this made any sense.

"Tell me, do you trust me?" Reid's eyes desperately imploring Tyler to say yes.

Tyler looked at his best friend, his brother, and nodded affirmatively.

"Of course I trust you." Tyler said softly. He would do anything for Reid, for Pogue and Caleb. There was no question.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Call to Power, Chapter 1

Author: Elgatoneun

Pairing/Characters: Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Reid, Tyler, OFC, OMC

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters.

Spoilers: The Covenant movie

Summary: Sarah is introduced to the family, some secrets are revealed.

Author's Notes: Slash and Het, language, sexual situations, dark themes, read at your own risk. This takes place the on the day the movie ends.

_**Chapter 1, September 10, 2006 – the Morning After**_

Caleb felt Reid's presence before he saw him lingering in the hallway by Sarah's door. He sighed. He wasn't in the mood for Reid's shit right now.

Sarah looked up at him in concern. They had barely spoken on the ride back to school, lost in their own thoughts and enjoying the crisp, cool breeze of the early morning

"Caleb?" she asked hesitantly.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and dredged up a tired smile.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." They walked towards Sarah's dorm room, Reid turned to meet them halfway; their footsteps echoed loudly in the otherwise empty corridor.

Reid stepped up to him and enveloped him in a ferocious hug. Caleb felt momentarily surprised and let out a burst of relieved laughter. He hugged his brother back just as fiercely. He leaned into Reid's body for support, suddenly shaky with exhaustion. His body felt drained, all of last night's events seemed to take its toll now.

"You fucker, you couldn't let anyone know your sorry ass was alright? Bastard." Reid breathed into his ear with a low whisper.

They parted when Sarah cleared her throat delicately. She glanced between them awkwardly.

Reid reached a hand out to Sarah, but pulled it back at the last minute.

"And you, Sarah. We were worried about you too. I should have known Caleb would keep you safe." Reid said sincerely.

"Thanks, Reid." Sarah smiled.

Caleb wasn't sure what to make of this slightly self-conscious incarnation of Reid. The blond squirmed under his scrutiny, finally slouching into his trademark cockiness and punched him in the arm.

"Look, we've been summoned to my grandmother's place for dinner, the whole family. She wants Sarah there too," Reid arched one eyebrow, "and Tyler went to Gloucester to spring Pogue and Kate. We were notified last night of their sudden and miraculous recovery."

Sarah smiled brilliantly at the news that Kate and Pogue were okay.

Caleb groaned inwardly though, the last thing he wanted was to be grilled by the family, especially Lady Sarah. He'd always been uncomfortable around Reid's grandmother, the unspoken matriarch of their extended family. He'd always gotten the feeling that he didn't quite measure up, that she was waiting for him to disappoint her, as if he were an untrained puppy poised to do damage to her expensive Aubusson rug.

"Look, I just want to drop and sleep for the next couple of days."

"I don't think we're up for dinner. I'm in need of a very hot shower and sleep sounds really good right now." Sarah looked apologetically at Reid. She looked in the direction of her room longingly.

"Right, sleep," Reid suggestively drawling the words out, looking at both of them appraisingly, "Well, since you've got about 12 hours until we have to be there, I'll leave you two alone to sleep."

"I don't think we'll be able to –" Caleb glared when the Reid reached out and actually pinched his lips together with a thumb and forefinger. Caleb knocked his hand away.

"I'm sorry, did I make it sound like you had a choice? My fault entirely," Reid swiveled his head in Sarah's direction, "be on time, and make sure to dress appropriately. No midriff-baring tops, this isn't a bonfire at the beach. Think librarian chic." Reid shot her a double finger gun salute and turned back down towards the corridor.

He sauntered off giving them a backwards wave.

Caleb looked at Sarah wryly.

"I guess we're going to Lady Sarah's for dinner."

***********************************************

Sarah fretted on the whole drive over. She didn't know why she was being included in a "family dinner". She had almost mentioned it to Kate, until she realized that Kate hadn't been invited. She knew Kate and Pogue were having a rough time, but with Chase gone now, she figured it was just a matter of time before they made up, if they hadn't already. She didn't want to hurt Kate's feelings about the dinner, so she had kept her mouth shut. But she continued feeling puzzled as Caleb turned onto a private road lined by beautiful oak trees. She admired their canopy of pale yellow and sunset orange leaves dotted by occasional crimson red splashes. The speed they were traveling at made her feel as if she was peering too closely at an Impressionist painting done on an endless canvas.

"Nervous?" Caleb gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her encouragingly.

She nodded, taking comfort in the warmth of his hand.

"Don't be, they won't bite. Well, I can't promise about Reid," he hesitated slightly, "but the rest of them will love you."

"Why didn't Kate know about this dinner? I mean all you guys have to come right?"

"You guys?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at her question.

"The Sons of Ipswich? Why am I being singled out?" She had had this knot of dread in her stomach since she had realized that the summons had only extended to her outside of the four boys.

"Lady Sarah probably heard about my awesome new girlfriend and wanted to meet you." Caleb gave her a cheeky grin. He looked about four years old which made him totally adorable.

She grinned back helplessly, "Awesome, huh?"

"Yeah, smart, beautiful, excellent taste in men." He waggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

She laughed, the knot of tension alleviating a bit.

The car slowed down, the sound of the gravel hitting the tires getting softer and less frequent.

She felt her jaw drop as a gorgeous silver-white mansion came into view. A circular driveway carved its way through the lushly green lawn, leading up to a gleaming white terrace neatly framed by tall graceful columns.

"Are all of you super-wealthy?" she asked in awe.

Caleb cleared his throat, "We're comfortable."

He pulled the Mustang next to a sedate black Bentley, parking it carefully on the driveway.

"That's what rich people say when they're embarrassed by how much money they have," she replied dryly.

Caleb looked concerned. She patted his hand.

"Don't worry. This will be my chance to see how the other half lives."

She let Caleb open the door for her and assist her out of the car. They walked on to the terrace and approached arched double doors; heavy wood-framed beveled glass let them see into an entrance hall. The door was opened by a liveried butler that took their coats and guided them into a large open room richly furnished in cream and pale green.

She spotted Caleb's mother immediately. They went over to her first. Mrs. Danvers was pale; she looked fatigued and sported red-rimmed eyes. Sarah was forcibly reminded that Caleb's survival had meant that his father's life had been sacrificed. She felt a stab of guilt at her own happiness when Evelyn Danvers had lost her beloved husband.

They led her over to a sofa in the corner of the room. Sarah sat down with her until Caleb returned with a glass of amber liquid in his hand. She turned her eyes away, not wanting to stare at how quickly and greedily Caleb's mother took the drink, as if it were her last lifeline.

"Mom, I'm going to go introduce Sarah to the family. Are you going to be okay here?" Caleb asked with concern. His mom just waved him away, already seeming far away, lost in her own grief.

Sarah looked at Caleb with sympathy. She couldn't imagine what he must be going through.

He held his hand out to her. She took it and let him lead her to the three other occupants of the room.

An older auburn-haired woman in a soft pink cashmere sweater and cream-colored slacks held her arms out to Caleb. He readily curved his arms around her and bent down to accept a kiss on the cheek. She had beautiful eyes and a generous smile.

"How are you, darling? I'm so sorry for your loss. I know you loved your father very much," she spoke softly. She stepped back, letting the man to her left grip Caleb's hand and shoulder in a manly half-hug. He was an attractive man a couple of inches shorter than Caleb, possibly in his early-thirties.

"Survived your birthday then, did you?" A voice intruded on them, a twinge of bitterness seasoning the words.

Their attention turned to the man who had spoken; he was leaning against the mantle, a glass in his right hand. He was older, appeared around the same age as the woman. He was a strikingly handsome blond man, with sharply defined features and piercing silvery-blue eyes. His suit was obviously custom tailored and expensive, but rumpled as if he'd slept in it.

"Caleb, why don't you introduce us to your friend?" The woman asked, obviously trying to diffuse the uneasy tension in the air.

Caleb eagerly complied with the request.

"Aunt Katherine, may I present Sarah Wenham," he gestured to his aunt, "Sarah, I would like to introduce you to Katherine Simms, she's Tyler's grandmother."

"Did you say Sarah Wenham?" Katherine Simms said sharply.

"Yes, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah replied, a little unsettled by the older woman's tone.

"Thank you, dear." Katherine Simms responded somewhat stiffly.

Caleb cleared his throat, clearly discomfited by his aunt's reaction, "And this is Tyler's dad, Alex Simms," turning to the man who had hugged Caleb.

She mentally revised his age to several years older; he was very fit and looked deceptively young. His blue eyes sparkled with warmth, she could see the resemblance to Tyler and where he had gotten his pretty eyes.

"I'm always happy to meet a pretty young lady," Tyler's dad said with a dazzling smile.

"Thank you." She was thoroughly charmed.

Caleb took a deep breath before turning to the other man.

"And this is Reid's father, Richard Garwin." Caleb's introduction was more reserved than the previous ones, a certain apprehension evident in his voice.

"Pleasured to meet you," he intoned perfunctorily. Sarah heard the faintest trace of a British accent.

Reid's father summarily dismissed her, his eyes focused narrowly somewhere behind her.

"Mother, how gracious of you to join us at last," he said sarcastically.

Sarah turned her head. A regal blonde woman approached, a woman that Sarah recognized.

"Mrs. Howard?"

Five pairs of eyes zoomed in on her.

"Wait, you know Lady Sarah?" Caleb asked her, obviously stunned.

"Of course she does, Caleb. Although, I'm not Mrs. Howard, an understandable mistake given the circumstances, my dear." Lady Sarah said indulgently.

"Given the circumstances?" Katherine Simms prodded.

"Sarah was selected as one of our scholarship recipients. The Howard Foundation decided to include high school students this year. She is attending Spenser Academy with the boys."

Sarah looked at Caleb, still a little confused at how the Mrs. Howard she met was the formidable Lady Sarah, or rather how she wasn't.

"This is Lady Sarah Howard Garwin Hamilton," Caleb explained, "she's Reid's grandmother. She married Lord Hamilton about four years ago."

"Oh." Sarah replied lamely, embarrassed and flustered at her mistake. She was mortified to remember that she had addressed the thank you letter to Mrs. Howard. At their initial meeting Sarah had been intimidated by the older woman, bringing to mind an image of Grace Kelly. She had a timeless beauty and elegance about her. Now that she thought about it, Reid's comment about her resemblance to his grandmother was very flattering.

"Well, it is lovely to see you again my dear. How are you getting along at Spenser?" Lady Sarah said graciously.

"Now that the introductions have been made, can we proceed with the real reason why you gathered us here? I do need to get back to work." Richard Garwin said impatiently.

"The rest of the boys aren't here yet." Alex Simms announced reproachfully.

"Fine, I'm going to refresh my drink."

Significant looks passed between the remaining adults in the group.

Lady Sarah excused herself to check on the dinner preparations, leaving Sarah and Caleb to make small talk with Tyler's family.

***********************************************

Sarah Hamilton gazed out at her family from the small alcove that led to the kitchen. She was fearful that history was about to repeat itself. She had hoped that their actions would generate a happier, safer future for the boys than that of their fathers.

The families, what remained of them, hadn't gathered together in more that fifteen years. For most, the memories were still too painful. She watched as Caleb squired around her namesake, noted the delicate features, the graceful neck. The similarity was quite striking; forty years ago they could have been mistaken for twins.

She startled at a noise from outside, she quickly bypassed the great room and headed towards the front of the house.

The raucous laughter in the foyer signified the arrival of the remaining members of her family.

"Grandma!" Reid strode forward and kissed her on the cheek with a resounding smack.

"You know that I detest that appalling appellation," she scolded her grandson to no avail. It was a small vanity but when the boys had turned into adolescents she and Katherine and asked the boys to banish the word "Grandma" from their vocabularies. Reid always teased her about it. He took her arm and escorted her into the room where the others were assembled.

She watched as Tyler proceeded ahead into room to greet Katherine with a quick peck on the cheek and a respectful "Hello, Grandmother". A radiant smile appeared when he spied his father. Alexander clasped his son in a manly embrace and seemed just as pleased to see him in return.

Pogue stood conspicuously off to the side as he watched Tyler and his father keenly. Even Reid's rather lukewarm acknowledgement to his father drew an envious look. Family gatherings continued to be painful.

"Pogue, my dear boy, come here and let me have a look at you," she beckoned. She sighed as she took in his battered face, sure that he was covered in bruises and other contusions. He was so reckless; she hated that monstrosity that he rode upon. It was sure to be the death of him.

"Hello, Aunt Sarah, how are you?" He dutifully leaned down for a kiss. She patted his uninjured cheek gently.

"I'm fine, but you look as if someone used you for batting practice. Your brothers haven't been taking care of you very well."

Reid interrupted with his usual insouciance, "I told him to stop propositioning Ms. Davies, but he wouldn't listen."

Pogue answered with a grimace.

"And who is Ms. Davies?" she asked tolerantly.

"The assistant librarian at Spenser, she's a lot stronger than she looks, meaner too." Reid replied with a cheeky grin. Pogue cuffed him on the back of the head. She held up her hands to stop their inevitable bickering from escalating.

She clapped her hands sharply gathering the attention of the rest of the room's inhabitants. Her son merely saluted her with his glass of bourbon. Richard was well on the way to emulating poor Evelyn's example. She was glassy eyed with grief, and most likely scotch, slumped on the sofa, clutching Caleb's hand in her own.

"I have an announcement to make," she paused to take a fortifying breath, "we have all gathered here to celebrate the first ascension of our family in this generation. Caleb has come into his full power and we are grateful that he survived his ascension." She acknowledged him with a nod. He looked mildly surprised at the sentiment.

"We must also recognize the passing of one of our own. Gorman has informed me that William died last night." She registered the astonished looks on some faces at this news.

Evelyn gave a small, piteous sob. Caleb held her comfortingly.

"I hope that bastard rots in hell!" Richard snarled viciously, hurling his tumbler into the fireplace. Caleb immediately jumped to his feet looking murderous. Luckily, Alexander and Pogue caught him by the shoulders to restrain him.

"Richard!" Katherine gasped, glancing guardedly at Evelyn.

Her tear-filled eyes glittered with hate, "I know what he was, but you don't have the right – not after what you all did to him!" she accused.

"He was a monster." Richard said, coldly challenging Evelyn to defend the man who had been her husband. Her silence was damning.

"Jesus, dad," Reid murmured, seemingly reconciled to his father's cruelty.

"There is a guest present, please control yourself," Katherine said icily.

Richard turned to look at young wide-eyed Sarah. "Do yourself a favor and run away as fast as you can from that one, sweetheart. This family will bring you nothing but pain."

She had waited too long to speak, but she had been just as shaken by her son's reaction. She had become complacent, letting the years gloss over the gaping cracks within their family. She had deceived herself. She was not an unnatural mother, she hurt for her son's losses, but they had to move forward.

"Richard, it's too late, she is already family," she stepped over to him and led him to young Sarah." Say hello to your daughter."


End file.
